1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel rolling bearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a wheel rolling bearing device that is configured to include an inner ring member, an outer ring member and a plurality of rolling elements. The inner ring member has a shaft portion, and a plurality of flange portions is formed on the outer periphery of the shaft portion so as to radiate from the shaft portion. A wheel is fastened to the flange portions. The outer ring member is arranged radially outward of the outer periphery of the shaft portion of the inner ring member via an annular space. The rolling elements are rollably arranged in the annular space between the inner ring member and the outer ring member. There is a wheel rolling bearing device in which a plurality of flange portions is formed, by cold lateral extrusion, on the outer periphery of a shaft portion of an inner ring member so as to radiate from the shaft portion (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-111070 (JP 2006-111070 A)). In order to prevent entry of muddy water, or the like, from an outer-side opening (opening on the outer side in the vehicle lateral direction) of an annular space between the inner ring member and an outer ring member, a seal member is arranged between the inner periphery of an outer end portion (end portion on the outer side in the vehicle lateral direction) of the outer ring member and the outer periphery of a raceway shoulder portion of the inner ring member. The seal member usually includes a fixing portion and a seal lip. The fixing portion is formed at a radially outer side portion of the seal member, and is fixedly press-fitted to the inner periphery of an outer side portion of the outer ring member in the vehicle lateral direction. The seal lip is formed at a radially inner side portion of the seal member, and is in sliding contact with the outer periphery of the raceway shoulder portion of the inner ring member. In addition, in order to ensure sealing between the seal lip of the seal member and the outer periphery of the raceway shoulder portion of the inner ring member formed of a forging, the outer periphery of the raceway shoulder portion of the inner ring member is formed of a turned face formed by turning.
In the above-described wheel rolling bearing device, a distal end portion of the seal lip of the seal member is in sliding contact with the turned face of the outer periphery of the raceway shoulder portion of the inner ring member. Therefore, if the distal end portion of the seal lip abrades, poor sealing may occur.